


Plush

by Lady_Amarant



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Yuri away from crane machines was sometimes a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plush

**Author's Note:**

> So I can write fluff.
> 
> This is my first time writing anything with nods towards First Strike or the PS3 version, so I'm hoping that my references to Niren or Patty's little cameo work.

“Yuri, we need to get back now.” Flynn watched the claw return to its resting position as he scooped up the mountain of plush toys. He still didn’t know how someone as irrelevant as Yuri Lowell could focus and see how to win crane machines so well, nor did he know where Yuri put all of the plush. It wasn’t in his room, that was for certain. Every time he visited, he saw maybe two, and both were so old he remembered them from their childhood. “I’m not kidding. Niren will have our hides if we’re late.” 

A hint of pink flashed in the corner of Yuri’s mouth as he held his tongue in the corner of it, his brows knitting in concentration as he fed the machine one more bill. “One more try,” he muttered, grabbing the stick fiercely. “I almost have that dog plush.” 

The dog plush in question stared up at Flynn with one eye, almost glaring at him. With how it was half buried and the angle, he saw no way that Yuri was going to snag it with this last try. “This is the last one,” he warned him, looking at his watch. They were cutting it close, and it was going to take a lot of luck not to be late back to the Academy. If he had to drag his boyfriend out by the collar, so be it-! 

The metal tines of the claw hovered in place, then twitched as Yuri carefully readjusted the position. When it finally descended, for a brief moment, it looked like he missed. A rare moment he grabbed nothing but empty air. But when it rose again, the blue and white synthetic fur was revealed as the dog plush was pulled out by its nose. Of course. Flynn watched the dog drop safely, and Yuri laugh as he scooped it up. “Are you finally done?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He gave Flynn a brilliant smile, holding the plush protectively. “Back to the Academy, right? C’mon, we can make it if we run!” He darted off, leaving Flynn to scramble after him with an armful of unwanted plush. All of that just for the damned dog. He swore under his breath as he followed Yuri, leaving a trail of fallen animals as he tried to keep up in the crowded arcade. 

Which meant, of course, he lost track of him. Naturally. Flynn tried not to stop as he looked around, hoping that Yuri didn’t get distracted by something. He wasn’t usually that bad, but sometimes he just… worried. But no matter what, he couldn’t find him. It wasn’t like Yuri blended in particularly well either. He always had to have something that made him stand out, that made him rise above the mold. The long hair was only part of it. Flynn found himself turning around, starting to feel afraid that something had happened to him when he caught a glimpse of the blue and white dog. In arms he didn’t expect to see. 

A little blonde girl was holding the plush tightly, her face beaming. She was talking to someone hidden by the crowd, wiping her eyes then looking indignant. She stuck out her tongue at whoever she was talking to and left, her braids cracking almost whip like around her as she spun around. When Flynn looked up, he saw Yuri pulling himself out of a crouch, amused and rubbing his nose. 

With his hands empty of any winnings. 

“Oh hey.” Yuri’s voice was forced casual as Flynn came forward. “Aren’t we late? We need to-” 

“You gave the dog to that little girl,” Flynn interrupted him. “You spent all that money and won all these other plush just for that dog… and you gave it away.” 

Yuri shrugged. “Patty really wanted it but she didn’t have enough money to try. No big deal. Come on, Niren’s going to have our asses on a plate.” 

As Yuri started to dart off, Flynn reached out, dropping the rest of the plush still in his arms as he snagged his sleeve. Without a word, he leaned in, giving him a small kiss before pulling back. “That’s what I’ve been saying for a while.”


End file.
